


Sweet Tea

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Flirty Harry, Fluff, Height Kink, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shy Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis runs to the grocery store and ends up finding more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tea

Louis walked into the small grocery store and grabbed a blue basket. He hummed a song to himself, walking to the tea and coffee aisle. Scanning the various assortments, he looked up at the highest shelf and silently cursed. Up high were the tea bags that Louis wanted. Putting his basket down on the floor, Louis reached up on his tippy toes and desperately tried grabbing the box of tea bags. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t make his hand go that extra inch. 

But before he knew what was happening, a large hand passed by his and grabbed the box with ease.

Louis stepped back and turned around to see who had helped him. His mouth nearly dropped when he saw a tall and lean guy standing in front of him. He had curly hair, green eyes, and dimples on each side of his face. Realizing that he had been staring, Louis awkwardly closed his mouth and smiled. “Um, thanks.”

“No problem,” the boy said in a deep voice. “I noticed that you were having a _little_ struggle with it.”

“Yeah, well I’m not the tallest of guys, you know,” Louis said with a shy laugh.

“Aww, I think you’re cute.”

Louis blushed. “Thanks, once again. I’m Louis, by the way.”

“I’m Harry.” He looked at Louis up and down before grinning. “Here’s your stuff.”

Louis took the box and dropped them in his basket. “I always add too much sugar into my tea. Incidentally, I ran out of tea and I have a whole bag of sugar at my place. Weird, eh?”

“You seem sweet enough,” Harry said. He leaned down and whispered into Louis’ ear. “Maybe you should let me get a taste.”

Louis felt his whole body flushed. He looked up and Harry and bit his bottom lip. “Yeah, anytime.”

Harry smirked. “Don’t laugh, but I work here. My shift ends in like ten minutes though. So if you want to walk around and wait awhile, that would be cool. But I understand if you’re busy and want to leave…” He trailed off, looking at Louis for an answer.

“No!” Louis exclaimed just a little too loudly. A few people walking by stopped and stared at him. “I’ll wait,” he answered.

Harry straightened up and flicked his fringe out of his face. “Well, I’ll be seeing you in a few minutes, Louis.”

Louis felt his heart speed up when Harry said his name. He nodded his head as Harry began walking to the next aisle. Clutching his chest, Louis leaned against the shelves and took a deep breath. 

The last five minutes had felt like a blur. It had had happened so fast, but it felt so right. Smiling, Louis began walking to the aisle that sold condoms and lube. 

He had to be prepared for anything that life (or Harry) would thrust onto him.


End file.
